


Interpretation

by darkest_absol



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, as in a death that happened in the books anyways, canon character death, oldfic, so it's been destroyed by canon now, wanted to share anyways, written before goosefeather's curse was a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_absol/pseuds/darkest_absol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goosefeather's view on the battle that took his sister. Written in 2014, before Goosefeather's Curse came out and thus badly out of date with canon. I wanted to share this anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interpretation

Goosefeather had always been naturally receptive to prophecies and omens. So when he realized that the fur on the vole was a sign that WindClan might attack, he spoke out. Of course, a lot of his omens were vague, so some Clan members were distrustful. There was a lot of debate, which ended with Pinestar planning an attack on the WindClan camp the next day. Goosefeather withdrew to his den with the vole to interpret any further omens.

“Huh? I didn’t bring out any catmint…” The speckled medicine cat had woken early and decided to look over the vole again, only to find a bit of catmint on its side. Goosefeather was aware that the den was a mess, but he hadn’t had any catmint out in moons. Realizing what this meant, he hurried out to relay the new info.

\---

The noise of the returning patrol woke Goosefeather from his nap. He had been sleeping in the den to keep out of the rain while the Clan waited for the battle patrol to return. However, the patrol didn’t sound victorious. In fact, it sounded subdued. ‘Well’, Goosefeather thought, ‘the vole didn’t promise victory, it just warned us to strike.’ With that, Goosefeather entered the clearing to greet the patrol.“How’d it go?” Suddenly, Goosefeather noticed that Pinestar was laying a silver-gray body on the ground. His eyes widened with horror as he realized his sister, Moonflower, was now dead. He barely listened as Pinestar spoke, but he did pick up a few words about destroyed supplies. Just then the gray tom was brought back to reality as Swiftbreeze tackled him to the ground. 

“You killed her! This time one of your ridiculous omens has killed one of your Clanmates!” Goosefeather didn’t struggle as the distraught tabby raised her paw to strike him. He just closed his eyes and waited.  
The blow never came. Goosefeather opened his eyes to find that Adderfang and Tawnyspots had restrained Swiftbreeze. Shaking out his pelt, Goosefeather watched as the rest of the Clan came out of their dens and realized the news. “I was only interpreting the signs from StarClan.” Goosefeather sounded calm, but inside he was horrified. He could hear the Clan muttering around him. 

“…interpret weather rather than prey…storm like that?” 

“…more eager to satisfy…” Each word struck Goosefeather in the heart. His sister was dead, and his Clanmates seemed determined to blame him. He was barely aware of Pinestar defending him as he followed Featherwhisker into the den, ears flat and tail dragging.


End file.
